User blog:DennisRocking/Otto von Bismarck VS Margaret Thatcher
Notify me of any spelling errors! HIIII! So, I was going to start on the 19th, but this one got done yesterday and I just felt no reason to wait. Considering I haven't released a battle in long enough, I've decided to begin Season 2. Officially, it's happening. Thanks for your patience! So today, we have Margaret Thatcher and Otto von Bismarck. Connection's pretty obvious. Most people know who these two people are. I wanted to do this for awhile now. Thatcher VS Stark is pretty boring to me. This was written to a certain flow and beat and it has some odd moments with how the beat stops/starts, so I won't go into detail of how to listen to it right. Listen to it and read it how you'd like! Thank you so much for the support! Enjoy! Love ya all. Consider this an early Christmas present to you guys! This was originally going to be a different battle, but I poured so much time, effort and research into this that I couldn't resist. Okay bye! :D Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1KPPMKnt9I Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Margaret Thatcher! VS! Otto von Bismarck! BEGIN! Margaret: I'll take care of Bis quick with leadership runny as Bisquick. I never had trouble stepping up to the plate to get with the biz quick. Put your dukes up, Duke, I'm in opposition! I saw your positions, but you better listen! This Minister is administering a state of welfare! With his welfare state he's in a state where it isn't, well, fair! LM OM PC FRS! Let me state your country is barren, and, you think it's wise to step to a Baroness? Nice jest. On the level of women right up with Hellen Keller. The way I'm leaving this Iron melted I might as well be a smelter! Chilling in the House of Lords, don't attack me. So thrilling I got a philosophy named after me! 'Cause in the face of monarchy I help put the Great in Britain! What I've written was profound. I'm afraid you've been smitten! So I'm interested, honestly. Do you have the rhymes? However, I don't look pissed off all the time. Otto: So they pitted up the O.G with a temperment, against the rep of Britain: Prime Minister Ellen Degeneres? Let me say what you seem to me: stark. I only respect two Iron's: Myself and Tony Stark. What I do is make Marcks! Can't handle the power I got! Endlessly swimmin' to just tie the knot! Too much cost without backwash, I trompsed marshes! Can't dodge the mirage that you're posh! I insue harshness! Like a Harry Potter professor, but don't rock the boat! Your brain might explode! Different strokes for different folks! Just check the fail against Major, so major, that's Parliment! Can't conserve this Conservative, it's not what your party meant! Attack me on policies? I'd be able to deck yours. Bring down tariffs on this representative export! In a pantsuit, I can't take you seriously at besting! Let me lay my cards on the table: You should've stayed a chemist! Margaret: You win? Howe?! I'm lifetime peered of Lincolnshire! Even the Soviets are smart enough to know I'm Iron! You got a balance of power and good diplomacy! Yet it seems your skillset isn't good enough to diss me! I'm the best on the block! Your blocs can't stop my flock! I got you politically blocked! My whole life I fought, so why talk? I'm livin' high! 10 Downing! Can't touch my class, Chancellor! Balder chance for winning than your head, good lord! So don't try to choke, 'cause I'm winning this vote! Your "revolution's" being revoked for upholding the status quo! You're a junker, blood and iron crisis ain't no free haven! Wish your misbehaven Germanisation would start fading! "Oh what would Ambassador Bismarck do? What would be his own way?! Easy: Nothing, he swung both ways! One-up by preachin' war? What an annoyance. Last time I checked the books, you avoided it! Otto: Loss isn't a part of how I operate, gal. I have morale AND strength, but we simply aren't pals! I'm taxing this battle rapping, making it happen! Brits wanna clean their pallet, bored of seeing you in the ballot! Margaret: You founded a new Reich, want to know the opinion from me? I've heard of a European Reich before, I don't know what to think! Tight-knit riding, like-minded minds in fighting. But I got class and the sass, your country's flyin' Otto pilot! Otto: You need a Community Charge for that terrible verse. I don't care that you're a woman, but here's what's worse: I'm hunting in battle, risking my life, eye on the target! You don't deserve power, you should be runnin' a supermarket! Your maiden speech'll bore me, but I don't have to worry. For you won't be winning in this battle, how alluring! You're plastic, I don't have to project any more rhymes. A fact known by I: Even you lost the first time. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' RAP BATTLES! Who won? Margaret Otto Dennis' Rap Battles' ''Season One''' News • Attila the Hun vs Vlad the Impaler • Hercules vs Conan the Barbarian • Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton • Modern VS Ancient Scientists • J. Robert Oppenheimer VS Alfred Nobel. • Deathwing VS Smaug • Adam Smith VS Karl Marx Dennis' Rap Battles' ''Season Two''' Margaret Thatcher VS Otto von Bismarck • TBA Category:Blog posts